modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Cheng/Relationships
Family Jiang Fengmian Jiang Cheng had a complex relationship with his father. His belief that his father did not like him started in childhood, as Jiang Fengmian held him less than five times, yet held Wei Wuxian the first day he was brought to Lotus Pier.Novel, Chapter 71 From then on, Jiang Cheng took Jiang Fengmian's favoritism of Wei Wuxian as evidence that his father did not like him,Novel, Chapter 56 an insecurity that lasted into adulthood. Novel, Chapter 73 Nevertheless, Jiang Cheng loved his father and wept bitterly when he died. Novel, Chapter 59 Yu Ziyuan Yu Ziyuan continually belittled and abused her son verbally and physically, though this was done with the intention of driving him to surpass Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 51 Moreover, she involved Jiang Cheng in her arguments with Jiang Fengmian. Novel, Chapter 56 Still, Yu Ziyuan deeply loved her son, and one of the reasons for her arguments with Jiang Fengmian was his favoritism of Wei Wuxian over Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 56 During the massacre of Lotus Pier, she sent Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian away on a boat by binding them with Zidian, but not before requesting that Wei Wuxian promise to protect Jiang Cheng with his life. As their boat drifted away, Jiang Cheng continuously struggled to break free to save her,Novel, Chapter 58 and he was devastated by her death.Novel, Chapter 59 Wei Wuxian For More info: see Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng Although Jiang Cheng was deeply insecure about Wei Wuxian's perceived superiority, the two were close during their childhood and teenaged years.Novel, Chapter 104 Although Jiang Cheng often scolded his sworn brother's mischievous actions, he carried him once he was beaten as a consequence. Novel, Chapter 18 In fact, Jiang Cheng even sacrificed himself to save Wei Wuxian from being caught by Wen Chao,Novel, Chapter 110 and Wei Wuxian, in turn, sacrificed his Golden Core once Jiang Cheng's had been melted.Novel, Chapter 89 Jiang Cheng was infuriated when Wei Wuxian chose to protect the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect and defected from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, as he recalled Wei Wuxian's promise to be twin heroes together. Novel, Chapter 103 However, he still helped their sister Jiang Yanli sneak into Yiling to show Wei Wuxian her wedding attire, and suggested that she ask Wei Wuxian to choose a courtesy name for her child. Novel, Chapter 75 After Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli both died from Wei Wuxian's actions, Jiang Cheng took his rage out on his former brother. He even led the First Siege of the Burial Mounds against Wei Wuxian, resulting in his death. Novel, Chapter 1 Although they never officially reconciled, Jiang Cheng adopted a more neutral stance on Wei Wuxian after discovering the truth about his Golden Core, though he could not bear to tell him the truth about his own sacrifice. Novel, Chapter 110 Jiang Yanli Jiang Yanli was Jiang Cheng's elder sister. She occasionally chided her brothers for bickering, and acknowledged Jiang Cheng's bad temper, but, notably, he was never depicted to show anger towards her.Novel, Chapter 75 Jiang Cheng even restrained his personal misgivings about Jin Zixuan upon realizing that Jiang Yanli liked him. Novel, Chapter 71 His devastation at her death is implied to have prompted him to lead the charge against Wei Wuxian at the First Siege of the Burial Mounds, killing his former sworn brother. Novel, Chapter 1 Jin Ling Jin Ling was Jiang Cheng's nephew, the son of Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan. After Jin Ling's parents died, Jiang Cheng essentially co-parented Jin Ling alongside Jin Guangyao, with Jin Ling dividing his childhood between Lotus Pier and Carp Tower. Novel, Chapter 38 Jiang Cheng treated his nephew much like Yu Ziyuan had once treated him, angrily pressuring him to succeed at dangerous night hunts Novel, Chapter 8 and continually threatening to break his legs, though he never actually had. Novel, Chapter 24 Despite his harsh exterior, Jiang Cheng loved Jin Ling and did not hesitate to offer himself as a hostage in exchange for his nephew in the Guanyin Temple, Novel, Chapter 106 and later placed himself between Jin Ling and the Fierce Corpse of Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 107 Neutral Wen Ning At first, Jiang Cheng felt gratitude to Wen Ning for saving his life after the massacre of Lotus Pier, and after the war, he even explained to a gathering of sect leaders why Wei Wuxian could not allow Wen Ning to be imprisoned by the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 73 However, Jiang Cheng understood that society would never forgive Wen Ning and Wen Qing for their name. He prioritized his safety over theirs and warned Wei Wuxian to do likewise. Novel, Chapter 73 After Wen Ning killed Jin Zixuan, Jiang Cheng came to hate him, and thirteen years later, Jiang Cheng was still infuriated by the mere mention of Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 10 However, after Wen Ning saved the lives of Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling in the Guanyin Temple, his hatred began to abate. Novel, Chapter 109 He was still angered to discover Wen Ning trailing after the juniors as they night-hunted, however. Novel, Chapter 116 Lan Wangji The two had a neutral relationship when Jiang Cheng studied at the Cloud Recesses, with Jiang Cheng admiring his sword skills Novel, Chapter 17and reprimanding Wei Wuxian for antagonizing Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 18 Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji cooperated during the Sunshot Campaign, but went their separate ways afterwards. Novel, Chapter 61 After the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Jiang Cheng mocked Lan Wangji's relationship with Wei Wuxian,Novel, Chapter 88and later on, Lan Wangji expressed anger at Jiang Cheng's mistreatment of Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 102 Jin Zixuan Jiang Cheng was infuriated when Jin Zixuan insulted Jiang Yanli while studying at the Cloud Recesses. In fact, he also wished to punch Jin Zixuan, but Wei Wuxian pushed him out of the way. Novel, Chapter 18 Despite his personal dislike of Jin Zixuan, he resolved to make peace with him after realizing that Jiang Yanli loved him. Novel, Chapter 71 Enemies Jin Guangyao Jin Guangyao and Jiang Cheng had a functional relationship, as they essentially co-parented Jin Ling, who divided his childhood between Lotus Pier and Carp Tower. Novel, Chapter 38 At times, Jin Guangyao attempted to mitigate Jiang Cheng's anger towards his nephew, to no avail. Novel, Chapter 47 After Jiang Cheng learned that Jin Guangyao was accidentally responsible for the death of Jin Zixuan, he angrily referred to him as "the son of a prostitute." Novel, Chapter 104 When Jin Ling called out for Jin Guangyao to run from the fierce corpse of Nie Mingjue, Jiang Cheng even struck his nephew for helping a man he considered their enemy. Novel, Chapter 107 References